In sports, injuries are unavoidable at times, sometimes due to bad habits by the individual user or athlete that lead to stresses on parts of the body during repetitive or common motions in the sport, and/or due to genetic factors or the like. It is difficult to diagnose potential for such injuries in order to avoid these injuries, and particularly not with existing image-based diagnostic systems.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing image-based physiological status determination of users, and, in particular embodiments, for implementing physiological status determination of users based on marker-less motion-capture and generating remediation plans as appropriate.